


The mindfuck

by fake117x



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fake117x/pseuds/fake117x
Summary: A visit from the 3 in 1 leaves Lauren with a new lust for life.





	The mindfuck

Lauren moaned in her sleep as she tossed and turned, her hands gripping the sheets tightly as sweat bathed her body. She had bags under her eyes as she once again awoke. It had been going on night after night for almost a week now. It was difficult to remember the dreams at first. She had awoken to find herself rubbing at her sopping wet pussy. Rubbing her hard nipples and struggling not to cry out. 

 

But slowly as the nights went on she remembered more and more. Small details at first. The feel of warm bodies as they pressed against her or fingers trailing down her stomach towards her pussy. She remembered awakening sure that she had a tongue buried in her ass, something she had never even realized she desired before as she wet her finger and shoved it up her asshole in a desperate desire to recreate the feeling. 

 

But then it was with a deep shock that she awoke to realize who the culprits where. She remembered 3 distinctly slim well formed bodies, matching gorgeous faces surrounded by wavy blond hair and long toned legs ending standing in slim black stiletto's. The Frost Sisters had been invading her dreams. She lay back and closed her eyes as she tried to remember more details. She remembered.....waking in darkened room. She had been sitting on a plain wooden chair. She remembered trying to get up and stand but her legs wouldn't obey her. 

 

It had been like a nightmare now as she remembers it and yet she had felt no fear. Instead she had been overwhelmed with lust as the three sisters had stood watching her. They wore matching stockings, tight black skirts and bright white blouses. There matching sets of perfect breasts had pressed tightly against the material, their hard nipples pressing up against the material. She couldn't forget that detail. She found herself licking her lips as she pictured them and her own nipples grew hard.

 

Before she knew it she was reaching down between her legs and stroking her fingers gently up and down against her clit teasingly. She moaned softly as she remembered the click of their heels as they walked slowly towards her matching smirks on their faces. When they reach her they surround her on all sides. It was hard to tell who was who but one of the sisters reached out and casually groped her chest. She felt those fingers tighten almost painfully around her breasts and her mouth opened to cry out with pain but instead a cry of pleasure burst forth. 

 

An intense wave of arousal shot through her body to the tips her toes and back up to her head before resonating slowly from her breasts. She couldn't understand what was happening, sure she had enjoyed her breasts being played with just like most women but the sheer pleasure that she felt now was overwhelming her. Her blouse was ripped open by another sister standing behind her and she realized she had no bra on underneath. She should have known then it was a dream as her discarded blouse had simply faded away. 

 

She hadn't felt cold or warm. In truth she felt nothing but lust as the sister behind her leaned down and began to kiss her neck and shoulders. She felt her tongue flick out and begin to drag against her skin. It had an undefinable roughness and she shivered as a set of teeth joined it and nipped lightly at her neck. 

 

Her eyes closed as she felt a pair of lips close around her breasts. She moaned as the first sister began to suck and lick her tits and nipples. Finally she gained control of her limbs and her arm lifted, her hand gripping the back of those golden locks and pulling her close as she fully embraced what was happening. 

 

Finally the third sister joined in and pressed her head up against her other breast. She nuzzled her nipple but suddenly, roughly bit it and pulled the nipple sharply between her teeth. Her second hand gripped her head too and she sat there with two of the three sucking her tits. It was honestly the hottest thing that had ever happened to her. She looked down and bit her lip. Looking up at her, Esme she thought, reached up and gave her a deep wet kiss.

 

It didn't occur to her at the time but they where obviously manipulating the reality of the dream. The tongue that invaded her mouth was longer than it should have been as it snaked its way in and began swirling around her own tongue. Suddenly reality had shifted and the chair was gone. It had been replaced by a simple wooden table and she was lying back on it with her hips at one edge and her head hanging over the other.

 

She looked up as a sister stood over her. She was somehow taller than she should have been and she practically towered over her as she stepped forward and placed her legs on either side of Laurens head. Lauren was presented with the site of a beautiful, perfectly shaved pussy and she barely hesitated before flicking her tongue out and running it along her slit. She cried out suddenly as her legs where pushed apart. She could feel someone kneeling on the table between her legs and felt a hard rubbery strap on pressing against her. 

 

She cried out as it speared into her roughly and she was taken on her back like a slut. Her hands gripped the legs on either side of her head and she dug her finger into those toned thick thighs. The pussy above her was lowered slightly and the hips started moving back and forth as they began to rub their pussy against her mouth as her tongue flickered wildly back and forth. It was hard to co-ordinate her actions as her pleasure mounted at being taken faster and faster by the woman on top of her. It was so erotic the thought of having a woman at either end of her. The only thing that could make it better was....

 

She cried out as a wave of pleasure hit her. As she came down from the high she realized it was from the far too long, far too wet tongue in her asshole. It had been practically shoved inside her and she could feel it swirling around inside her butthole. It was more than she could handle and her whole body began to shake and writhe. As she felt the orgasm hit her 3 sets of identical voices had cried out in unison. She felt the room shift and ripple as their grip on her dreams was loosened.

 

She became very aware of who she was and what she was doing and started to struggle to free herself but looking up she was met by a pair of ice cold eyes staring down at her. She felt her mind go blank and was struck again and again by pleasure emanating throughout her body. 

 

But there was a small part of her that had retained a sense of her true self and it slowly but surely began to exert power over her mind again. She felt...a presence pressing against her mind. She could hear overlapping whispers echoing outward from the invading mind...."Give in...it feels so good....you want this...you need this.....give in to your every desire.....we can fulfill your every need....no one can offer you what we can", over and over in her mind. She struggled with her body now and she felt 3 sets of hands holding her down, she bit the hand closest to her and heard three voices cry out in pain and the mind receded.

 

With a cry she had sat up in her bed shaking and covered in sweat. The tears had come then...they had done something to her. Broken her somehow. She knew it was wrong and she knew they had forced it on her but she......she needed it. Needed their tongues on her ass and pussy...sucking her tits....wanted to rim them back....wanted to play with their breasts and grind against their pussy. 

 

The next night they had come again and this time she had not resisted. The days went by and she got less and less sleep. Her mother would watch as she stumbled from her bedroom and moved about the house like a zombie, worry in her eyes. She had reached out to pull her into a hug and her daughter had cried out and pushed her away. She had ran to her room and Kate had stood rooted on the spot with shock. She was sure that had been a cry of pleasure from her daughter which had confused her to no end. 

 

Following her to her room she found the door ajar and had pressed her eye to the gap. It went wide as she watched her daughter rubbing her pussy wildly on the bed. To her shame and guilt she had watched far longer than was decent....and before she had known it her hand had crept to rub her pussy roughly through her clothes. Only Clarice coming up the stairs had brought her to her senses. Gripping the handle she pulled the door shut but could still vaguely hear the noise of Lauren slicking her wet pussy with her hands. 

 

She had gone bright red and stood before the door too shocked too move but Clarice had simply passed her by and made her way to the bathroom not even glancing up at her as she did so. She sighed with relief that neither of them had been caught but began to wonder at what had come over her. 

 

That night Lauren had had enough. Her dreams where filled with lust and pleasure but her waking hours where left unsatisfied. Whatever they did to her mind obviously did not reach her body and she knew she needed to find the sisters and.....and she wasn't sure what. Stop them had been her plan, before they drove her mad with lust. But after awaking from another lust filled dream her plans had quickly changed. She knew what she needed. She needed those three identical tongues where they belonged. In each of her holes.

 

She had quickly got up and dressed her body still drenched with sweat. She had thrown on loose trousers and a t-shirt and hoody before quietly slipping out into the hallway. Softly padding towards the stairs she made her way softly down trying to avoid the creaking as she pressed her weight onto them. She had made it to the hall and the doorway, pulled off the latch and was working the lock open when the light had switched on. 

 

She turned and saw her mother staring at her with disbelief. "Where do you think you are going young lady', she asked her daughter sternly. Kate made her way down the stairs and pushed the barely open door shut and grabbed a hold of Lauren. She shook her as she demanded; "Answer me!".

 

"I just.... I needed a walk...to uhh clear my head is all", Lauren responded lamely. 

 

"You think I'm stupid?", her mother asked. "You think I haven't heard you moaning and groaning there names all night. I knew there was something wrong I've been watching and listening to you all evening. Lauren. Baby. Your not stupid. You have to know this isn't you? They are manipulating you. You need to fight them. You can't give in", her mother shouted at her.

 

She held her daughter the whole time and shook her aggressively. 

 

"I won't let them have you. Your my daughter....and a mother knows whats best", whispered her mother, suddenly quite. She leaned in and pressed her lips to her shocked daughters mouth. 

 

Lauren stood there frozen in shock as she felt her mothers tongue force her mouth open. She couldn't move she could barely breath as she felt it swishing and flicking in her mouth. It felt warm and wet and oh so soft as she-

 

"Kate?", Clarice cried out in shock from the top of the stairs. "What the fuck are you doing?', she screamed. 

 

Kate turned and looked up the stairs at the violet eyed oriental beauty. "Whatever I have to do to keep my daughter safe", she told her. 

Without another word she turned and pressed Lauren against the door. She began to fondle and grope her own daughter as her own lust overwhelmed her. She had never realized what an amazing pair of tits Lauren had. She reached out now and grabbed them roughly and started to knead them. Lauren cried out in pleasure and her knee's gave way as her mother continued to work her tits. 

 

Clarice's mouth hung open and she stared openly at the site below her. She knew it was wrong but there was something so...hot and taboo about a mother giving into her desires for her daughter. Before she knew it she had taken a step down the stairs...and then another. A few moments later she was standing beside the pair as they dropped to the floor together kissing and stripping each other. 

 

Clarice watched as as Laurens tits came free....she had always admired how wonderful looking Laurens tits had been and to see them up close and personal was awe inspiring. She couldn't understand how they could be so large and yet so firm. The benefits of youth she supposed. She watched as Kate leaned over her daughter and began to lick and suck on those wonderful globes. 

 

She couldn't help herself....they had both given into their desires...would they really think her strange if....

Not ending that thought she slid her hand down her pijamas and began to rub her pussy. She shivered at the touch of her fingers and watched as Kate Strucker removed her own clothes before returning her focus to Lauren. Blink was impressed at how quickly the older woman had given into her twisted fantasies. She didn't even blink an eye as she spread her daughters legs and buried her tongue in her pussy. 

 

Lauren cried out and lifted her legs over her mothers shoulders, using her calves to pull her mothers head harder against her. She couldn't help but squeeze her firm thighs around her mothers head at the pleasure she was feeling. She moaned and ran her hands through her mothers golden hair. 

 

"Wait...no....this isn't right", she heard her mother say as she pulled out of the grip Lauren's legs had on her. Turning she straddled her daughters face and lowered her pussy towards her daughters face. "Perfect', she said as she lowered herself and felt her daughters wet tongue dragging along her slit. She felt the tip gently manipulating her clit and she closed her eyes and grimaced at just how amazing it felt. 

 

She thought about it....really thought about it. Lauren Strucker...her daughter...her flesh and blood was licking mommy's pussy. She cried out as lust overcame her and buried her face in her cunt. Things only got better as a second tongue joined the first. She looked back over her shoulder and realized that Clarice had given in. "That's it you....you Mutant freak. That's where you belong. On your knees with your tongue buried in someones asshole.", she told the younger woman. 

 

Blink shivered at the insult. She should have been outraged but in the heat of the moment it was so dirty and naughty. She moaned as she used her hands to spread those fat ass cheeks wider, giving herself even better access to that pristine tight little asshole. She reached out with her fingers and slowly pushed them inside. It felt so tight and Kate moaned in pain and pleasure. 

 

Reed had been fairly boring....they had never played with her ass before and it felt amazing to have those fingers spreading her butthole wide open. She felt a hand come down hard against her ass cheek and heard her daughter moaning through a mouthful of pussy; "mmmm you like that mommy?". 

 

Kate didn't bother to respond but instead started to grind her pussy back and forth against the pair of tongues working away at her. It was too much for her to handle. She began to cry out as her daugther and Clarice brought her to a wet and wild orgasm. She lay slumped on her daughter for a moment before she was roughly pushed off. 

 

"My turn", was all her daughter said as she stood and spread her legs. Kate sighed in pleasure and went to her knee's before her daughter. She leaned in but was stopped by a hand on her head. "No no mommy...you've had your ass rimmed. So you should know just how good it feels."

 

Clarice watched as Lauren bent slightly at the waist and wiggled her butt against her mothers face. Kate had both her hands on her daughters cheeks and was holding her cheeks apart. Blink watched the pair with lust and grinned as she had an idea. She turned and created a portal to her room and stepped through.

 

Kate saw the flicker of light created by the portal and wondered what Clarice was up to but couldn't keep her mind focused on it. Her daughter was shaking with pleasure as she worked her tongue deeper and deeper. God it felt good to bury her tongue in this tight little hole. She heard the click of heels and stopped for a moment as the light of the portal went out. 

She turned and her mouth dropped open in shock a the sight in front of her. Clarice was dressed head to toe in leather heels and a matching corset. Her hair was held back by a black headband and her violet eyes glowed softly as she stared down at both women. But the true surprise was the massive strap on she was wearing. It was easily 10 inches long and as wide as Kates forearm. She had never seen a sight quite like it and she shivered in fear at the thought of that bitch breaker being used on her. 

 

Clarice stepped forward and gripped Laurens leg. The young woman stood there as her mother held her ass cheeks apart and Clarice held her upright on one leg. She wrapped the other around her waist and felt that massive cock rubbing up against her slit.

 

"I've always wanted to try this out", said Blink before driving the massive length of silicone upwards. Lauren cried out as she was briefly lifted off the floor as it spread her tight young pussy wide open. Blink gave her no quarter, showed her no mercy and began to thrust the fake cock wildly, and ruined the little sluts pussy for any man. She grinned as she bucked her hips and Lauren cried tears of pain and pleasure. 

 

Reaching around Blink gripped Kate's head with her spare hand and pushed it up against her daughters ass. Lauren completely lost it and she slumped in Blinks grip as her orgasm overcame her. The sight of the unconscious young woman flopping around as she was fucked senseless by her massive strap on was so exhilarating. 

 

Kate watched as Clarice lowered her daughter to the ground. She sat back in pleasure a the nights turn of events and smiled at the thought of the fun the three of them would have from now on. A shadow crossed her face and she looked up to see Clarice standing over her, a grin on her face. The young woman had her hands on her hips and the strap on jutted out lewdly from her waist. Kate was suddenly worried....she had no idea what Clarice intended but she had had enough for now. 

 

Blink stepped forward and gripped her around the throat. She had other plans for the milf.....


End file.
